1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology filed of electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a modular electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development and advancement of computer technology, laptop and desktop computers are widely used in human society, wherein the development and advancement are aimed chiefly at increasing the function and speed of the computer as well as reducing the size of the computer. By the interconnection of the computer and Internet technologies, people's living, learning, working and recreation are therefore led to an another new realm. Therefore, computer and Internet play indispensable roles in modern people's life.
Electrical connector is the bridge for linking computer and Internet. After carrying out the interconnection of at least one network transmission cable and the electrical connector of the computer, the computer is able to link with world wide web via Internet. Moreover, according to different internet requirements, multiple port connectors are developed for being applied in server computers; therefore, by facilitating different networks to connect with each other, the development of computer and internet technology are rapidly expanded.
Please refer to FIG. 1, there is shown a schematic assembly diagram that a conventional multiple port connector is embedded into a server. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional multiple port connector 1′, designed as an integrated structure, includes a plurality of RJ45 connectors 11′ and a plurality of output terminals 12′. When embedded the conventional multiple port connector 1′ into one electronic device such as a server, the whole multiple port connector 1′ would be firmly installed on a printed circuit board (PCB) 2′ by welding the output terminals 12′ of the multiple port connector 1′ onto the PCB 2′.
Moreover, after installing the multiple port connector 1′ on the PCB 2′, the PCB 2′ would be disposed into a housing 3′ of the electrical device; meanwhile, the RJ45 connectors 11′ of the multiple port connector 1′ would be exposed out of the housing 3′ through the opening 31′. Therefore, user can directly plug the network transmission cable into the RJ45 connectors 11′ form outside of the housing 3′.
The conventional multiple port connector 1′ has advantages like easy to be installed on the PCB 2′; however, the conventional multiple port connector 1′ still has following disadvantages:
1. Due to the integrated structure of the conventional multiple port connector, user must disassembles whole multiple port connector 1′ form the PCB 2′ when any one of the RJ45 connectors 11′ need to be repaired or replaced.
2. Inheriting to above point 1, moreover, for the RJ45 connector 11′ cannot be individually disassembled, it needs to replace the multiple port connector 1′ with a new one for carrying out the repairing process when any one of the RJ45 connectors 11′ is damaged or broken.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional multiple port connector still have some shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an modular electrical connector.